Punk Rock Princess
by White Tigress in the Moonlight
Summary: Because opposites do attract, and it's okay to like your best friend. SasuSaku songfic


Just a little one shot that popped in my head while I was listening to a song that I love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Punk Rock Princess by Something Corporate

* * *

There she was, standing there in all of her punk glory.

A plaid skirt, tights, boots, and a black t-shirt. She had put some black streaks in her pink hair and was laughing with one of her friends, an earphone in her left ear.

He mentally slapped himself, she was his _best friend_. How could he risk their friendship by asking her out? Simple. He couldn't.

Meet Uchiha Sasuke. The most popular boy in school with a ton of fangirls, and a crush on his best friend.

Meet Haruno Sakura. The best friend. She was the complete opposite of Sasuke, she wasn't very popular, but she had a lot of friends. She could be considered slightly... different, but that never mattered to Sasuke.

The two of them had been best friends since they were four.

Sasuke was still staring at Sakura. She was leaning against a tree, waiting for the bell to ring. Her friend had walked away and she was blaring music from her speakers.

"Hey Sasuke, are you still staring at Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, coming up beside Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke said, giving his customary answer.

"I knew you liked Sakura-chan! Ha ha! I'm so smart!" Naruto cheered.

"Shut it, dobe." Sasuke said.

"Relax dude, I won't tell her... yet." Naruto said.

Before Sasuke could reply, the bell rang, signaling them to go to class.

* * *

"Hey, Sak, have you noticed that Sasuke has been staring at you all day long?" Temari asked Sakura.

"No way, Tema-chan." Sakura said, with a laugh.

"Forehead, open your eyes! He's been checking you out for the past hour!" Ino shouted.

"He has." Tenten commented, impassively. Karin nodded in agreement with her statement.

"I-it's true. He has been staring." Hinata said.

Sakura spared him a sideways glance.

"No way." She said, smirking and shaking her head.

The other girls rolled their eyes and dropped the conversation, as they turned away, and Sasuke continued to stare. Sakura was, of course, completely oblivious to this, and everything else, since she had once again turned on her music.

* * *

"Dude, this is getting ridiculous." Suigetsu said.

"Yeah, it's too troublesome." Shikamaru said, lazily.

Neji, Naruto, and Sai all nodded in agreement with their statements.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Naruto racked his brain, trying to find a way to get Sasuke and Sakura together. Suddenly, he had the perfect plan. He let a slow, creepy smile play over his features as he looked at the other guys and motioned them over, excluding Sasuke from the conversation. He was too busy watching Sakura mouth the words to a song on her iPod and bob her head to the beat anyway.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's actually not a bad idea, dobe." Neji said.

"Thanks, I think." Naruto said.

"We just need to get the girls in on it." Shikamaru muttered.

"Leave that to me." Suigetsu said.

* * *

"Okay, we have to figure out a way to get those two together." Ino said.

"Yeah. Sasuke and Sakura are perfect for each other." Karin said.

"I'm kind of surprised you said that, Kari, you hate romance." Temari said.

"Yeah, me too, but I agree." Tenten said.

"I bet Naruto-kun could help us." Hinata said.

"Wow, Hinata is actually going to help us do this." Tenten commented, with a laugh.

The other girls laughed too.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked, pulling out one earphone.

"That movie we saw last weekend." Ino said.

"Uh, Ino, we saw '1408' last weekend. Not that funny. If you're gonna lie, lie better." Sakura replied.

Thankfully before she could ask any more questions, the teacher entered the room, and began the lesson.

Sakura began taking notes as all the girls gave a silent sigh of relief.

* * *

As Karin was walking to her French class, someone called her name. She turned and saw her boyfriend, Suigetsu standing by the door.

"Hey, Karin."

"Hey, Suigetsu," She said, smiling.

"I know you girls want to help get Sasuke and Sakura together. We do too, Naruto came up with a plan, and I thought I'd fill you in," He said.

"Tell me." She demanded.

He leaned in and whispered something in her ear, as a huge smile grew on her face.

"I'm in."

* * *

"Hey, Saki, I'm going to watch Suigetsu at band practice today, Tema, Tennie, Ino, and Hina are coming with me, wanna come?" Karin asked, sitting next to Sakura during French.

"Sure! That sounds like fun, I'm always up for listening to music," Sakura replied.

Karin smiled as she pulled out her cellphone and sent Suigetsu a text message.

_Plan is underway._

* * *

Suigetsu smirked when he got the message. Sasuke was going to murder them for this, but who cares as long as he stops being all sulky and emo.

He looked at the other guys and nodded to them to signal that the plan was going to work.

Naruto finally cheered. Finally Sasuke could stop being all broody.

* * *

"Hey, guys, let's all dress up when we go watch the boys practice!" Ino said, as if the idea had just hit her.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Just for fun, Saki, you know you've been dying to wear that new dress anyway." Karin said.

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura said.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Tenten said.

"Yeah, Saki." Temari agreed.

"Y-yeah, what they said." Hinata said, quietly.

"Okay, yeah, why not?" Sakura said with a laugh, as the girls took off running down the street in the direction of Sakura's house.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Karin to come to practice today, and I think she might be bringing the other girls." Suigetsu said.

"Hn. Whatever."

"Hey! Suigetsu open the garage door! They're coming!" Naruto shouted.

When they opened the garage door, all the boys stared in shock. It was pretty obvious all the girls had raided Sakura's closet.

Ino wore gray skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt, and purple and black striped arm warmers. Sai kept staring at her.

Neji couldn't tear his eyes away from Tenten. She had let her hair down, and was wearing a lime green and black plaid skirt, a lime green tank top, fishnet tights, and boots. He had to admit, she looked hot.

Karin was wearing a pair of baggy black pants with chains hanging on them and a deep red tank top that said "Fear Me" in big black letters. That was so Karin. Suigetsu was staring at her.

Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off Hinata who was dressed in a blue and black plaid skirt, a bright blue tank top, black tights, and black flats. She looked embarrassed as she kept pulling at the hem of her skirt.

Even Shikamaru had a hard time not gawking at Temari, who looked quite uncomfortable in the dark purple mini dress she was wearing, she had on a pair of black leggings under it.

But Sasuke was having the most trouble not staring at Sakura. She was wearing a red and black plaid dress that ended a bit above the knees, with thick straps at the top and a black belt at the waist. She had on a pair of black boots, and a pair of black fishnet fingerless gloves. She still had the black streaks in her hair.

Neji eventually cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Are you guys ready?" He asked, the other's all nodded.

Sai checked the amps. He wasn't really _in_ the band, he was more like the sound guy. He checked the amps, and wrote most of the songs.

He gave the other boys a thumbs up to signal he was ready.

"What song should we do?" Sasuke asked.

"How about the one you wrote the other day?" Naruto asked.

The others nodded in agreement and Sasuke just gave a "Hn".

Neji and Suigetsu picked up their guitars as Naruto sat down behind the drum set, Shikamaru picked up the bass. Sasuke stepped up to the microphone.

"Okay, guys, we haven't practiced this song very much, bet we hope you like it." Suigetsu said.

Naruto started to hit his drumsticks together and counted.

"One, two, three, four!"

He then began to play the drums, and Suigetsu, Neji, and Shikamaru all joined in.

Sasuke opened his mouth to sing.

Maybe when the room is empty,  
Maybe when the bottle's full.  
Maybe when the door gets broke down,  
Love can break in.

Maybe when I'm done with thinking,  
Maybe you can think me whole.  
Maybe when I'm done with endings  
This can begin, this can begin  
This can begin.

If you could be my punk rock princess,  
I would be your garage band king.  
You can tell me why you just don't fit in  
And how you're gonna be something

Maybe when your hair gets darker,  
Maybe when your eyes get wide,  
Maybe when the walls are smaller  
There will be more space

Maybe when I'm not so tired,  
Maybe you could step inside  
Maybe when I look for things that  
I cant replace, I cant replace  
I cant replace.

If you could be my punk rock princess,  
I would be your garage band king.  
You could tell me why you just don't fit in,  
And how you're gonna be something.

If I could be your first real heartache,  
I would do it over again.  
If you could be my punk rock princess,  
I would be your heroine.

I never thought you'd last,  
I never dreamed you would.  
You watch your life go past,  
You wonder if you should.

If you should be my punk rock princess,  
I could be your garage band king.  
You could tell me why you just don't fit in,  
And how you're gonna be something.

If I could be your first real heartache,  
I would do it over again.  
If you could be my punk rock princess,  
I would be your heroine.

Whoa! you know!  
You only burn my bridges  
Whoa! you know!  
You just cant let it sink in!  
You could be my heroine,  
You could be my heroine!

Sakura was in shock. Sasuke had been looking at her the whole time.

Naruto gave a nod to the others, and they all walked out the door to give the two 'lovebirds' some space.

When the room was empty, Sasuke walked over to Sakura.

"You know, I wrote that song for you." He said.

"I didn't think you liked me."

He didn't say anything, he just crushed his lips down on hers.

"How could I not like you? You're my punk rock princess."

"And you're my garage band king." She said, as they proceeded to kiss again.

* * *

"I told you it would work!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Quiet, Naruto!" Ino whispered.

"We can't let them hear us." Temari commented.

The ten teenagers stood outside the door, spying on their two friends.

Yes, their plan had worked out.

And everything ended well, because she was his Punk Rock Princess and he was her Garage Band King.

* * *

Slightly shorter than I planned and slightly corny at the end ha ha (I'm not good at writing romance scenes) but oh well. I think it turned out okay, hope you like it.

Please review


End file.
